


Icha Icha Dorm Daze

by Pervysage46



Series: Icha Icha Paradise: University Edition [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69, AU, Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bc this is actually quite silly, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cum everywhere, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Facial, Fetish, Foursome, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Healthy sex, Humor, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Literally Everyone is Pansexual, M/M, MMFF, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Only Consenting, Open Relationships, Oral, Orgy, Polyamory, Porn, Porn School, Porn With Plot, Pretty much nothing but sex, Public Sex, Sex Positive, Sex Universe, Sex University, Sexting, Stripper, Threesome, University AU, Yaoi, You're Welcome, bisexual sex, cock play, mmf, mmm, rim jobs, unapologetically filthy, will add more as they come up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervysage46/pseuds/Pervysage46
Summary: Alternate Universe where all of the characters attend a special university that prepares them for one thing; sexual expertise. But when two people find themselves struggling with sexual compatibility, how will they work around it? Sex Positive, Consenting, alternate universe.





	1. Temari's Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the porniest fanfiction I have ever written and will ever write. I got tired of reading creepy PWP fanfiction about kids below the age of consent. Everyone in these stories will be enthusiastically consenting adults. Sex positive and female inclusive, this is smut for everybody! Occasional jokes will be thrown in, but mostly just sex. Before you get started you should know;  
> -There is a vague plot, but every chapter will have sex scenes.  
> -This is not meant to be taken seriously.  
> -Eventual Sasu/Naru.  
> -Everyone is pansexual.  
> -Everyone is consenting; there will be no assault or abuse of power. Instead, it's all in the name of fun!  
> -Because this is fantasy, there will be little affirmed consent. In real life, you need to ask, you need to check in, and always have enthusiastic consent!  
> -I will add tags as they come up.  
> -Shaving doesn't have to be a thing.  
> -Everyone is youngish (ranging from 20~30), but no one is underage  
> -No incest/extreme fetishes (golden showers/scat/furries/etc) -not shaming, just wont be present here!  
> -You can request pairings/scenes!  
> -STDs aren't real!  
> -I will maybe also add to this list as needed!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Alright girls," Temari called, and the pledges of Sorority Cum Hard looked to their leader. "Now, you all look so tasty and hopeful, but I want to know what you're willing to do to get into this sorority."

Temari's eyes fell on a pink haired girl, whose face was flush with excitement at Temari's barely there bra that beautifully showcased her tits. She moved forward, crawling into the girls lap and kissing her full on the mouth. She twirled her tongue around hers, grinding her hips down onto the other woman till she moaned and grabbed Temari's bared breasts.

"Mmm, I like a lesbian test," Temari groaned. "What's your name, baby?"

The girl's glittered, desperate for more. "Sakura." She leaned in and whispered to Temari, playing with a nipple while she did so, "I would do whatever you want me to."

Temari turned and bit her ear playfully. "I like your style, Sakura. You might just be invited to my room later." She winked and stood. "What do you ladies think? The test can be who can pleasure me best."

Sakura leaned forward and teasingly licked at Temari's clit through her crotchless panties, moaning at the sweet taste. She reached up and gave her nipple another twist before pulling away completely and rubbing herself tauntingly.

All the girls giggled and laughed and moaned at the display.

A girl with tight buns and a black, sheer baby doll dress spoke up, "I love girls, but really like bi-sex."

"Yeah! I want dick!" Said another.

"Oooh, I like you girls. What kind of dick do you want?" Temari grinned, strutting her tight, hot body through the throng of desperately sexed women.

A girl with pink thong and long blonde ponytail sitting on her knees bounced herself lightly, making her perky tits jiggle appealingly as Temari approached. "I like big dicks, Temari."

Temari leaned down to her, licking her neck sensually. As she cupped a breast and kneaded, she asked, "Oh do you? What's your name, honey?"

"Ino," she shuddered.

Temari now spoke loud enough for the watching room to hear. "What do you like to do with big dicks?"

"Oh!" Ino gasped as temari flicked her nipple. "I like to put them in my mouth and suck them off while a pretty girl like you licks me out."

Temari bit her neck, dipped her hand down and slid a finger into Ino. "And then what do you do, baby?"

"I make them blow their load in my mouth," she moaned loudly, the next words coming out strained, "But not before I cum on that sexy girls tongue, with my mouth on that huge cock."

Temari kissed the girl roughly before pushing her back to lay panting on the floor. "Well, I think a blowjob competition would be perfect for you ladies!"

The girls all cooed and moaned, ready.

"But first, I want to see you all cum. Here," she grabbed a box of vibratiors and motioned for the girls to take one each. "Take one, lay on your mat, and watch miss Sakura fuck me."

The girls all rushed forward, eagerly awaiting the orgasm they had been denied the last hour of teasing and testing. Only Sakura went forward, taking Temari's hand gently, her cheeks and chest flushed.

Temari handed her a femme style strap on and sat on the display bed. "I want you to tie me up and take me however you want, you dirty girl, while I watch your classmates orgasm. At least two each!" She called. Then she touched Sakura's soft cheek gently. "Can you handle that, honey?"

She nodded, a wicked grin. "You saw my audition tape...I'm an exhibitionist."

Temari nodded. "And those two boys were BIG. You'll do well here."

Sakura then tongue fucked her till she screamed, restrained and squirting.


	2. The Beginning of a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot (if you can call it that) begins!  
> Sasuke and Naruto are paired together for a project, much to their chagrin. Good thing there are plenty of sexy ladies that want to help out~  
> (Naruto/Temari, mentions of Ino/Sasuke)

“What!” Naruto wailed. “Why do I have to be partnered with the Uchiha?!”

Anko turned around, having walked passed Naruto. It was the second term of their first year, and she had just posted the partner list for their Sexuality 212 class. The assignment was important, requiring a video of an act that neither partner had ever participated in, but wanted to try. It would be due at the end of the term, worth fifteen percent of their final grade.

She frowned, never having had the two boys in her class before. “The partners are assigned by last name to prevent any...interference, on my part.” She looked between the two boys, confusion in her eyes. “What’s the problem? You’re both hot.”

“Uh, because I don’t want to top Sasuke ‘I’m so cocky I think I’m a sex god’ Uchiha asshole!” Naruto theatrically pointed his finger at the other man across the room. Most of the school knew about their rivalry, as they had competed on nearly everything from sexual stamina to how far they would cum. Yes, it was that bad.

And of course, this rivalry had been exclusively verbal, both men suspiciously averse to being sexual around each other.

Sasuke glared intensely at him and spat, “Good, because I don’t bottom.”

“Neither do I!” Naruto shouted.

Anko stepped forward to block their view of each other. “Enough.” Her voice was commanding and scary. “You just have to have a sexual encounter with each other that is new for both of you. If you can’t figure it out, you’ll be having a threesome with me and I’ll make you both bottom.”

The classroom let out titters of laughter as the two men went pale and quiet at the threat.

Sai raised his hand. “Can I watch?”

Naruto smacked his classmate over the head as fast as he could, before Anko could get any ideas.

She chuckled. “We’ll see. Alright, that’s all for today. I hope you all picked up a thing or two.”

Naruto was bemoaning his fate when a female voice caught his attention.

“Sasukekun, Narutokun?”

He looked up, and instantly perked up seeing that it was the beautiful Sakura Haruno. “Hey Sakura!”

“Hn. What do you want?”

Naruto glared at Sasuke’s cold greeting; he had wanted to fuck Sakura since he first saw her at orientation. He had wanted to fuck Sasuke then, too, until he opened his mouth.

“I wanted to get some practice with foursomes for my final performance in my pornography class. My friend Ino said she’d help, would you two be down for a study session? Maybe it would help you two...get more comfortable with each other?”

Sasuke looked displeased, but to Naruto’s surprise, he responded positively. “Of course. I’m sure it would quantify as extra credit.”

Sakura beamed, “Great! Naruto? How about you?”

He shook the surprise off his face and returned her grin with one of his own. “Absolutely Sakura!”

His dick twitched at the thought of pleasing her. It would be worth it to be with her, even if Sasuke was there. Damn his insatiable sex drive!

“Oh guys, thanks! I’ll really owe you own. If we could do at least three or four together, I think that would be perfect. Give me your numbers?”

They put their contact info into her phone and left with the promise that she would message them soon to set up a night. Naruto was stoked! It would have been better if Sasuke wasn’t there, but he would take it in order to get his dick wet. It had completely taken his mind off of the fact that he had to convince Sasuke to bottom for him. Sasuke was beautiful, and he would love to top him, but he was so infuriating. The smug, gorgeous bastard thought he was so much better than everyone else just because he wore expensive clothes and women fell all over him.

Naruto was torn from his agitation by a bussing from his pocket. He looked down, not recognizing the number. It was a picture message sent to him and two others who weren’t yet in his phone. It was from Sakura! The words, “How does tomorrow night sound?” Were printed across a topless photo of the pink haired beauty while she mimed a blowjob.

Her tight, round tits and perfect pert nipples were enough to get him half hard. Thankfully, he had made it to his next lecture hall. Naruto found a seat and put down his stuff while he let his mind run wild with thoughts of what that sexy first year could do to him. Within minutes, he was fully erect. He unzipped his jeans in his seat and let his dick spring free. It stood proud and tan against the dark blue of his pants, looking pretty damn sexy if he let himself admit. He snapped a picture and sent it to the group, who he assumed included Sasuke and Ino.

_Count me in._

He fisted his dick and stroked it casually, waiting for the class to start. A few people who walked by him giggled, but no one offered to join.

His phone buzzed again and Naruto choked.

It was a video. The phone camera was held at the chest of a pale man with black pubic hair, pointing downwards at his dick, where a naked blonde girl’s head was bobbing, delivering what looked like the blowjob of a lifetime. Her lips swirled around the large, beautiful dick that was pink with the blood that engorged it. She moaned around his dick and Naruto couldn’t blame her; it looked like a great time. After about ten seconds, she took her lips off his cock and opened her mouth, working it with her hands until it shot cum between her lips and squirted over her face. She smiled, bouncing a little to giggle her tits and taking the phone camera and pointing it up at..

“Fuck!” Naruto shouted.

It was Sasuke! He was smirking down at the girl, covered in his cum.

A text hit the group following the video, from one of the numbers he didn’t recognize.

_I believe I’ve met Ino. That night works for me._

“Can I help you, Mr. Uzumaki?”

Naruto looked up at his professor, who had apparently started the class.

“Shit,” He swore under his breath. “Sorry Temari-Sensei.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough. Get up here.”

Naruto smoothly tucked himself back into his pants before trudging up to the front of the class.

“What is more important than my lecture? What were you watching on your phone?”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, deciding he would be honest. “Uh, it was a video of this guy I hate getting what looked like the best blowjob of his life.”

To his surprise, her eyes gleamed at his answer. “Really? That’s very interesting.. Are you feeling,” Her eyes dipped to where his pants were strained, “Frustrated?”

“Um..you could say that.”

Temari smirked, grazing a hand across the front of his pants and made a satisfied face before addressing the classroom. “Stress and frustration are detrimental to your studies, I want you all to know this. To drive this lesson home, I’m going to deviate from our planned material and instead, help out Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Wait, what?”

Temari turned and sat on the bench on the lecture stage. “Today, Naruto, I want you to make me want you. We will critique and suggest and correct as you go, and the reward will be an orgasm better than your rivals today.”

“Wow...uh… Okay. That sounds cool!”

“Great.” Temari threw a police officer's hat at him. “Stripper fantasies are becoming increasingly common with clients of this university. Put on that hat and pretend you’re a stripper, here to make me wet enough that I’ll fuck you.”

Naruto looked around, feeling a little awkward. “Is there music?”

Temari rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Play some if you want.”

Naruto fisted the air before putting on his sex playlist. Moving his hips with the beat of the music, he slowly slid over to Temari on the bench. He wiggled his ass to the Magic Mike theme song, turning around and showing her back. He winked at a girl in the front row, tossing the hat at her before slowly taking off his shirt.

Naruto flexed his back muscles for Temari.

“Well done, Naruto.” She praised. “You have a very well defined back, way to use your assets.”

He turned around, now flexing his abs in a stomach roll.

“Make her touch you.” A guy called. “Take her hand and draw it down your body.”

Naruto did as was suggested, allowing her hand to linger on his crotch. He traced her hand back and forth along the length of his penis, moaning a little at the friction. It had been at least two weeks since he was laid.

He took her hands away and slipped behind her, sliding his hands along her shoulders to massage and squeeze her breasts.

“Mmmm. Good. Keep going.”

He kept one hand at her tits and let one hand drift lower, pulling up her skirt and feeling her naked pussy. She was already a little wet, but not nearly enough. He let go of her and jumped across the bench to climb onto her lap. He popped his ass with skill that could envy a stripper, matching it to the beat of his mix. He pushed her shirt up past her bra, pulling it over her head and kissing at her neck. He made his way, nipping and sucking, to the strap of her bra. He pulled it down with his teeth as his other hand unhooked the bra. Once she was exposed, he flipped their position so that she was on his lap. He leaned back on the bench till he was laying down, and he took her hips in his hands, grinding her down onto his dick while he humped gently.

Her tits bounced with the movement. “Yes, Naruto. This is A quality performance. I can feel your cock perfectly against me, it’s an excellent tease.”

Naruto gave her a cocky smirk and picked her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her down on the bench gently.

“That’s...fucking hot.” A woman in the lecture hall said.

Naruto moved his hips teasingly towards her while he undid his pants. He slid them off after subtly kicking off his shoes and socks, so that he was naked.

Temari laughed. “Great demonstration of your strength, and you get points for going commando.”

Naked and aroused, Naruto mounted her. He teased at her nipples with his teeth and hands, somehow getting even harder. By the time he pulled her skirt off, he was leaking precum. He ran his hands along her body, planting kisses as he went. He slid his tongue into the slit of her vagina, soft at first before flicking faster at her clit.

She pulled his face away by his hair.

“Wow, kid. You’re good at that for a first year.”

He licked her clit again, “Thank you.”

“I think it’s time for you reward.” She purred.

Naruto knew it was time to pull out a move that would get him even more points. “I’m not down with you yet.”

He jumped onto the bench, positioning his cock at her mouth while still licking her clit. He wrapped his arms around her legs so he could pump a finger in and out of her vag. When his digit probed her, she gasped and laughed, pointing out his good work once again to the class. While she talked, he started to work her with all he had, attempting to get her to gasp or moan and intrupt her speech. He failed, but that was okay. She was a teacher, after all.

When her lips wrapped around his dick, he had to restrain himself from thrusting into the amazing feeling. Her wicked mouth was incredible, and he had to focus on pleasing her to prevent himself from an orgasm too soon. When he felt her climax, he continued his ministrations to get her to ride her orgasm for as long as he could. He tried to keep going and give her another, but she pushed him off. She got out from under him, and stood before him as he has up, cock proud and glistening from her mouth and his own precum.

“It’s your turn, baby. Class, how are you liking it?”

Naruto glanced, seeing a handful of cell phones out, recording the performance.

Satisfied that they were enjoying, she turned onto Naruto. She climbed on top of him, sliding just the tip of his cock into her slick pussy. He moaned at the delightful feeling on his cock, thrusting up into her shallowly. She matched his pace, growing it together until they were slamming into each other. She fucked him mercilessly, making him cry out in pleasure. He latched his mouth onto one of her perfect, bouncing tits and giving the nipple a suck, earning a groan from her. She sat fully on his cock, loudly proclaiming how good his big cock felt inside of her as she ground her pussy on his crotch. She found a rhythm that his her clit and g spot perfectly.

“Fuck! Fuck! Yes baby, yes!” She cried as she rode him.

Reading where she was at, Naruto let her pleasure come first and focused on drawing out more sounds through teasing her breasts.

“God you’re so fucking sexy. Fuck yourself with my cock, make yourself cum on me.” He whispered into her ear.

The dirty talk pushed her over the edge once again and she came hard. Naruto could feel her pulsing around him. When the spasms finally stopped, he picked her up again, carrying her to the nearest wall and pushing her up against it. He fucked her against the wall, driving into her, all his talent lost in his need to come.

“Fuck me from behind, Naruto!”

He lifted her off his cock, setting her down and turning her around against the wall. He lined up his dick with her pussy and pushed in again, fucking her hard. He leaned forward, pressing himself against her back and grabbing at her tits again. She moaned, asking for more.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come!”

At his words, she turns round and kneeled, drawing him into her mouth and finishing him just like Ino finished Sasuke. He came onto her face, not his usual favorite, but then she took him back into her mouth. His cock was so sensitized to her amazing tongue that his knees almost buckled.

“Ahh! Wow..’ He groaned, slumping onto the floor. Naked, Temari stood and wiped the mess off of herself.

“I want a review on this...performance tomorrow, including at least your favorite part and what you would have done differently. Class dismissed.” She waited for the students to file out of the room before dressing herself and returning to Naruto who had remained on the floor.

“So,” She said as she stood over him, her cocky smirk firmly in place. “Better than your little rival?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review and tell me if there is a particular pairing or sex act or scene you'd like me to do!  
> Keep it sexy.


	3. Backdoor Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's plans for a foursome are shut down, but he runs into a few friends at a party that have a little something special in mind. (Naruto/Gaara/Sai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mlm in this chapter! I'll try to label the pairings and genders involved from here on. I know man on man isn't for everyone, so if you like the other stuff, just check the summary/notes. I have had a few requests for yaoi that I just had to deliver on.  
> This plot is so thin, you guys. I'm a huge sasu/naru fan, so what does my porno look like? Porno soul mates, with everyone in the university conspiring to get them together. *sigh*, take it for what it is, which is porn with no plot (: If you hate the plot but love the sex, no judgement from me.

“Hey, Naruto!”

The blonde turned at the sound of his name. He had been dancing in the living room with the rest of the students. There was a house party by campus, and he had come to blow off steam. Both Sasuke and Ino had to bail at the last minute on their foursome (both were pledges, and there had been a surprise hazing for all houses on campus), and Sakura had declined his offer for some one on one time. They rescheduled for that Saturday, but Naruto was worked up. If he was honest, he wasn’t really ready to fuck with Sasuke there. He wasn’t sure what it was, his competitiveness with Sasuke or his attraction to him.

No one at the party had showed much interest in him, and although it was nice to just flow with the music, his friends were a welcome sight.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He asked, wiping a little of the sweat that had collected on his brow.

Sai gave him an unnerving smile. “Working out some frustration?”

Naruto frowned. “What’s it to ya?”

He tried not to let it show, but Naruto couldn't help the irritation that crept into his voice. It wasn't Sais fault, he just looked like...a slightly less hot version of the person he was currently feeling conflicted over.

Sai shrugged, smile not faltering. “You look good in blue, Naruto. Gaara and I were heading upstairs. Wanna join?”

Naruto made eyes with Gaara over Sai’s shoulder, and his redheaded friend pushed past Sai to pull Naruto into a heated kiss.

They had fooled around before, and Naruto couldn't forget the chemistry they always had. Gaara was such an intense lover, and the memory of their former trysts erupted a groan from his lips. He sucked Gaara's tongue lightly, the way he knew he liked, and the tease pulled away. He had a sly smirk on his face.

“Come with us?” He asked, voice deep and rumbling. He leaned in to whisper at Naruto's ear. “I had something special in mind for you.”

Naruto moaned again as Gaara's hand trailed down his body and rubbed at his this growing erection through the jeans.

“I can't wait,” he said and followed the two men up the stairs into a bedroom with a big, comfortable bed.

Sandwiched between the two other men, Naruto quickly realized they both had a very specific goal in mind. He didn’t care, as the attention was clearly focused on him. His head was tilted back and forth as Sai kissed him from the front, and Gaara leaned over his shoulder when he wanted to bite at Naruto’s lip. When one was kissing him, the other was working him. He was naked and hard faster than he’d anticipated, leaning into Gaara’s bare chest while his strong arms pinched at Naruto’s nipples as Sai stroked his cock.

“On your knees,” Gaara ordered Sai from behind Naruto, who shivered at the sound of that natural dom’s demands.

Naruto groaned at the feeling of Sai’s mouth around him. It felt fucking amazing, even if it was distracting to see a Sasuke lookalike blowing him and..really getting into it. Sai’s cheeks were flushed, his moans were frequent, and his eyes were closed in an intense pleasure. It was fucking hot.

“He looks a little like Sasuke, doesn’t he?” A deep voice whispered in his ear.

Sai snorted around Naruto’s cock, and Naruto tried to mimic a similar sound of indifference.

“As if.”

Gaara’s hands gripped at Naruto’s tight ass. “I heard you’re having a hard time being paired with the Uchiha.”

Naruto frowned. That wasn’t exactly his issue. And this wasn’t exactly bedroom talk. So he said so.

Gaara chuckled deeply in his ear, giving Naruto’s ass a smack.

Naruto pulled his dick out of Sai’s mouth, tapping it lightly against Sai’s pink cheeks and rolling his leaking head over Sai’s plump lips. He loved the submissiveness he got from Sai, wishing it was Sasuke. He would love to top that cocky guy, give him the best sex of is life, make him moan. Make him feel the way...that Naruto felt.

He couldn’t help it. He liked Sasuke. He liked their hot arguments, he liked how sexy, how smart, how fucking talented Sasuke was.

At these thoughts, he was almost cuming. He was about to warn Sai when Gaara ordered him away.

“To the bed.”

Sai got to his feet and smiled, cock proud and erect. Naruto was achingly hard as he watched Sai and Gaara get on the bed. Sai lay on his back, head at the end of the bed, and Gaara got between his legs. He pushed Sai’s creamy thighs up, positioning himself at Sai’s ass. Sai gestured for Naruto to come over, drawing Naruto’s cock back into his mouth while Gaara started to give Sai one hell of a rimjob. Sai gasped around Naruto’s cock, and he moaned.

Naruto didn’t have a lot of experience with other men. He hadn’t thought he was interested when he was in high school, but that changed quickly once he met Gaara. On the same dorm floor, Gaara was one of the first people Naruto got to know at uni, and the first guy he’d ever messed around with. Gaara was good, too. He had been so patient with Naruto, starting him off gently with a handjob (Gaara, always willing to give before he got -and Naruto suspected he took great pleasure in walking him through like a virgin). But Naruto’s sexual appetite was voracious, and they soon progressed to blowjobs and outright fucking.

Naruto always did the fucking.

There was something inside him that wasn’t quite ready to pop his cherry; he knew it would be painful if you did it wrong. And he didn’t trust himself to not tighten, he didn’t think he could relax. He was no prude, but somehow..he was uncomfortable with the thought of assplay.

But watching Sai, flushed down to his chest with pleasure, moaning loudly on the dick he had all but stopped blowing in favor of gasping...he wanted it. He wanted to know what it felt like.

And Gaara knew it. The second Naruto met his eyes, there was no doubt that the red haired man had planned this.

Gaara locked on his gaze as he ate Sai out, reaching a hand around to grip Sai’s cock and stroke; firm, quick movements.

Sai stopped sucking Naruto’s cock completely in hot moans of ecstasy as he came all over his stomach, one or two pulses shooting cum up onto his chest.

“Shit,” Naruto whispered, the sight being more erotic than he had ever anctipated.

Gaara was smirking up at him, even as Naruto grabbed a cloth off the table near the bed and helped clean off the blissed out Sai. Gaara was still between Sai’s legs when he asked,

“Do you want it, Naruto?”

Naruto was flushed with embarrassment and lust, but he nodded, climbing onto the bed. Gaara took him by the shoulders pushing him down onto his back and latching immediately onto his cock. Over sensitized with excitement, Naruto sucked in a hard gasp at the incredible feeling. Sai crawled up beside him, kissing him deeply and running his hands along Naruto’s hard, smooth chest and clenching abs.

Gaara had a tantalizing rhythm. He would suck, suck, suck until Naruto was engulfed in his hot mouth, then glide his way back up until he held just Naruto’s head. There he would run his teasing tongue against his frenulum, swirl it around his head again and again until he sucked everything back in. The onslaught of delight could have Naruto coming almost instantly if he so chose, but tonight Gaara held back. Working Naruto up until he was close, before gently easing his thighs up the way he had done to Sai. He took Naruto’s throbbing cock out of his mouth, and licked his way down to the base again.

Naruto sighed into Sai’s mouth, only for the other man to pull away and draw a firm nipple into his mouth, while Gaara’s tongue began to probe his taint.

Naruto tried to relax himself, as it didn’t feel...bad, exactly. It kind of felt good, in a distractingly unfamiliar way. Gaara’s tongue licked lower, and lower, easing Naruto to the feeling as he always did.

Sai moaned suddenly over Naruto’s chest, and he opened his eyes to see Gaara’s pale hand connecting with Sai’s hole. Naruto watched, greedy at the sight of Sai pushing back on the fingers Naruto knew were fucking him. Just as Naruto was wondering who Gaara was preparing him for, there was a pressure on his ass hole that drove everything else from his mind.

Naruto’s cock jumped at the feeling of a gentle lick. As the pressure increased, he groaned as his cheeks were spread apart and Gaara’s tongue worked the nerves around his most sensitive part.

It felt…. _fucking amazing._

And then Gaara’s tongue entered him. Naruto gasped again, losing all concentration on everything else until there was another pressure, at the top of his stiff, aching cock.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sai lowering himself down onto Naruto’s dick, taking him in easily. Gaara had done a good job preparing him, and he must have applied a lot of lube at some point.

Gaara had backed off tongue fucking him until Sai was settled, and started to ride him. Just as Naruto was hungrily eyeing Sai’s bobbing erection, his eyes fell closed once more at the feeling of Sai riding him while Gaara expertly worked his hole with that wicked, wicked tongue.

Sai leaned forward, grabbing at Naruto’s shoulders to steady himself while he fucked Naruto’s cock will all he had, feeling his own second orgasm building.

Just as Gaara found a steady rhythm, sliding his tongue firmly in and out of his ass, Naruto started to come.

His vision went white as waves of pleasure wracked his body, the sensual feeling of being inside another man and the incredible, unreal sensation of Gaara’s tongue fucking him made him spill his release deep inside Sai.

But even after he had come, and Sai had slid off of him, Gaara didn’t stop his tongue. He kept licking, until Naruto couldn’t smother a scream of,

“FUCK!” As he orgasmed again, although there was no cum.

Sai lay next to him, stroking his cheek tenderly as he came down from such an intense high. Gaara stood between his legs, wiping his mouth. His huge cock was swollen from restraint, as Naruto has seen it so many times. He ached to feel it in his mouth. He wanted Gaara to take him by his hair and fuck him till he was flooded with that salty load he loved so much.

But Gaara didn’t give him this. Instead, he leaned in, angling his cock down to rub against Naruto’s sensitized hole.

Naruto gasped out another expletive at the fucking _sexy_ feeling of Gaara’s swollen length against him, in a way he had never been touched before.

“So,” Gaara's deep voice had the slightest strain to it. “Still don’t bottom?”

Naruto chuckled, a throaty sound.

“That isn’t what I want to do to you,” he growled, moving down the edge of the bed where Gaara stood so that his lips were positioned right at the tip of Gaara’s cock.

He looked up into those green eyes, seeing only desire. With a slow, deliberately teasing pace, he moved his mouth so slowly down Gaara’s cock, loving each twitch and jump of the thick flesh. He kept going until Naruto’s nose was tickled by the soft pubic hair of his friend. Knowing he was right where he wanted to be, he swallowed around Gaara’s cock the way he knew he loved.

Gaara groaned, fisting his hands in Naruto’s hair and thrusting.

 _Perfect_ , Naruto thought as he swallowed that cock again and again.

Gaara cried out, pulling Naruto off his cock so he could spurt thick ribbons of cum onto his face. Finally, his last few pulls aimed directly into Naruto’s mouth. He swallowed, hungrily, loving the taste.

Gaara rubbed his cock through the cum that covered Naruto’s face, moaning softly at the erotic sight and the slick feeling he loved so much.

“Who knew you could be such a cockslut?” Sai asked, handing him another towel.

Naruto ignored the comment but thanked him before cleaning everything off.

There was a knock at the door, and from the other side a muffled man shouted something about an orgy downstairs, if anyone was interested.

Gaara looked to Naruto, raising an eyebrow in question.

Naruto shook his head at the offer, “Nah, you guys can go ahead if you want. I’m wiped out.”

Sai put his arms around Naruto from behind, kissing at the base of his neck before giving it a harsh nip. “You sure? We hate to lose you.”

Naruto shivered, goose flesh breaking out across his skin at the feeling. He broke away from Sai easily, looking at the two other men. “Since when did you guys become a thing?”

Gaara and Sai shared a look, and Sai shrugged. “We started fucking maybe a week ago? I just can’t seem to get enough.” He nudged Naruto with an elbow. “You know what I mean? He’s a great top. Best I’ve had on campus.”

Naruto snorted. “Yeah, I know.” He turned to Gaara with a smirk, doing his best to appear confident. “See you around?”

“Definitely,” Gaara nodded, giving Naruto’s ass a smack as he walked out of the room.

Naruto left the party, walking back to the dorms with his brain still foggy from such intense sex. He still couldn’t get Sasuke out of his head, and the thought that..ass play might not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up in the comments, tell me what you liked, and as always you can make a request (as long as it fits in with the rules of the universe).
> 
> I'm having some weird sorry-not-sorry feels about all the cock-slapping/cock face tapping. I didn't realize how much of a kink that was for me. *shrug*


	4. Performance Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes to class, where he is assigned to review a blowjob.  
> (Naruto/Unknown)

Naruto sat in his Sexuality 212 class, looking around at the mostly empty room. About half the class had yet to show up, including Sasuke and Sakura. He hadn’t really made any solid friends in the class to sit with yet, but he had at least been hoping to see Sakura for a while. It was a morning class, so since no one was much for socializing that early he pulled out his phone and scrolled around facebook, waiting for Anko to show up.

At five past nine, Anko strolled in carrying a large, stuffed canvas bag in each hand. She busied herself for a few minutes rifling through them and pulling things out here and there. Most of the items went up on her desk; a smaller bag, what looked like a blindfold, some handcuffs.

“Alright,” She said, finally addressing the class. “I have something a little different planned for you all today.”

Anko took the brown paper bag off her desk and moved to the front of the room, wearing nothing but a fishnet dress that displayed her gorgeous body. Her small, pierced nipples stuck out between the mesh in an incredibly distracting display.

“I mentioned last week that we would be working some blowjobs and oral sex into the classroom, but we will be bringing in some extra help. Shortly we will be joined by the pledges from sorority Cum Louda to participate in a blowjob contest. They will be competing against each other, as well as a few male pledges from fraternity BiPhi. Your assignment,” Anko paused, going to the white board and taking out a pen to mark down what she expected from them. “Will be to give feedback. What worked, what didn’t, things like that. Really put yourself in the position of a client. Imagine your dream setting, and imagine your expectations. You will be graded on your response, 10 points. Due this time next week.”

There were murmurs from the students, but before anyone could ask further questions there was a quick knock before the classroom door opened. Seven girls in long coats that covered whatever they were wearing entered the room, giggling and looking excited. Except one, the one in front.

“Hey Temari-Sensei!” Naruto shouted, waving in exaggerated excitement.

She turned with a skeptical eyebrow to see who was calling her. Recognizing Naruto, a wicked smile played across her lips as she remembered the fucking her gave her in their last class. He hadn’t been bad at all, especially not for fresh meat. She winked and kissed at him, returning the joking manner. “Hey baby.”

Anko greeted Temari with a hot, open mouthed kiss.

“Mmm, you look good, sexy,” Temari told her as her hands lingered on Anko’s arms.

“Take off that coat sweetie, let me see you.” Anko practically purred.

She took Temari’s coat, revealing a corset and matching green thong.

Anko slapped her ass, a devious expression on her face. “Damn, you are fine.”

Naruto felt his cock begin to swell at the display between the two beautiful women. A glance around the room showed his normally lackadaisical classmates alert with interest.

Temari kissed Anko again, gently pinching at a pierced nipple. “We can do this later. How about you introduce me to your class? The sooner this is over the sooner we can spend some time alone.”

Anko stepped back and gestured to the girls lined up on the stage. “These are the pledges of Sorority Cum Louda. This is Karui, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Karin, and Tenten. Ladies, I will take your coats.”

Each of the girls reached for their belts and revealed a sexy, revealing outfit. They were identical, varying only in color; tiny, sheer silk bras with a bow tied in the front for extra easy access, gorgeously short skirts reminiscent of a sexy school girl, sheer thigh highs, and thin heels.

Naruto’s cock strained uncomfortably in his tight jeans. He shifted, trying to adjust at least a little.

“While we wait for the boys, I want you all to draw a from this bag.” Anko brought the smaller bag to the first row of students, a boy and girl, who eagerly drew two small piece of paper. “What does it say?”

The boy spoke first. “Mine says Cherry Blossom.”

“Mine says Wolf.”

Anko nodded. “Good. These are the code names for your performer. Once we get situated, we’ll put it beside you and keep them later for your reviews. Girls, if you wouldn’t mind handing out the blindfolds in the red back while everyone chooses their partner?”

Temari brought the bag to the girls and they each took a handful, passing out the colorful cloths around the room.

Naruto felt his balls tighten at the smile Anko gave him when he unfurled his paper, reading over his shoulder.

“Raven?”

Anko chuckled, and he tried to look back to her face but found himself staring instead at her perfect, pierced tits.

“That’s a good one. You’ll enjoy it,” she told him before moving on.

Naruto was frowning down at his paper, wondering what it would be like when a velvet cloth was held out to him.

“Here you go,” Said the girl who was introduced as Hinata.

He looked up at her to say thanks, but his jaw nearly dropped as he caught sight of her massive tits nearly popping out of the tiny, tiny navy blue bra. In fact, her breasts were so big she was wearing a slight variation of the contraption everyone else had. Oh god, they really were more like nipple covers than an actual bra.

“Who’d you get?” She asked, peeking over at his paper before giving him a flirty pout. “Damn, not mine.”

“You’re not Raven?” He was a little surprised, as she had dark black hair and of all the girls, her outfit was the closest to black. But she had pale, pretty eyes that betrayed the name.

She shook her head, and so he asked what her code name was.

“If you can tell me,” He added with a wink.

“Medusa,” She whispered conspiratorially, before giggling. The motion actually jiggled her breasts out of her top, the knot in the middle coming undone. He drooled at the sight of her creamy white tits, left nipple pierced with a spikey barbell. Naruto ached to lick and suck them, press his tan cock between them and worship her body. God what those tits would look like bouncing across her chest as she rode his cock.

“Oh this damn thing,” She cursed, fixing her top. “Well, glad I could give you a little show.”

“I definitely don’t mind,” He assured her, grinning.

“I can’t wait till I’m not a pledge anymore and I can focus on fucking and having fun. Not that I don’t love this but...it’s too bad you don’t have mine. You look like you have a big cock.” She looked pointedly at his shaft, which was flawlessly outlined along his leg in his jeans. “See you around.”

Naruto lost himself in the image of her swaying hips, her ass cheeks flashing their perfection at him with every step.

Anko was once again at the front of the room, getting everyone’s attention. “Alright people, if you don't mind putting your code name face up on your desk and then applying your blindfolds. Once everyone is situated, your partner will lead you to the next room and the performance will begin.”

Naruto couldn’t shake his excitement. He did as he was told, although he quickly wished he could have taken his time applying his blindfold; as soon as his vision was covered, he heard the door open once more. The pledges from BiPhi had arrived, if Anko’s teasing and the sound of deep, male laughter was anything to go by. As soon as she had thoroughly ribbed them, Naruto heard the sounds of shuffling around the room as performers found their partners and began moving everyone to the next room. Many of the classes here had an adjacent room with pillows and stations for lovers to practice their art. He waited anxiously for his partner.

And then, the smell of spices, cologne and clean laundry hit him. It wasn’t overpowering, but the subtle smell washed over him and only made his dick ache more. There was a puff of minty breath across his cheek before a warm hand slid around his shoulders. Another trailed behind it and he felt lips across the back of his neck before he was being guided up.

Naruto grunted as he stood, due to the roughness of his tight pants against his huge cock. There was deep, rumbling chuckle near his ear and Naruto melted at the sound, so sexy and confident and rich. While one hand dipped down to undo the top button of his jeans, the other slid down his arm to hold his hand.

The fingers weren’t thick like he was used to Gaara’s being, they were slim and soft like a woman’s hand, but Naruto could feel how strong they were. He found he enjoyed the feeling of being blindfolded and led, completely at the mercy of another, and wondered if he was developing a new kink. He’d have to include that in the report, and made a mental note to do so.

Unfortunately, that was the last Naruto would be able to focus on anything coherent regarding his actual assignment.

When Naruto was guided gently through the other room and down in a sitting position on a small bed, his partner maneuvered Naruto’s hands so they were palm up. Across his right hand, a piece of velvety fabric was slid over his skin, while in his left there was placed a cold metal. Feeling them a bit more, Naruto realized he was being given the option of two restraints, cloth or handcuffs. He decided to go a safe route, not knowing what the blowjob would be like. He didn’t want to be pulling hard on metal cuffs, just in case.

Naruto put the cuffs aside and held out the cloth, which was smoothly taken from him. There was more deep, masculine chuckles and Naruto felt weight on his thighs as the performer mounted him. They brought Naruto’s hands to their hips as they twerked playfully a few times before beginning to move their hips more sensually, seductively. Hands ran through his hair, across his broad shoulders, under his shirt, stimulating his nipples and bringing a heat to his body, a desire. Naruto allowed his shirt to be removed, and the stranger to place a palm to his bare chest and lay him back.

The performer leaned against his body, and Naruto felt the hard muscle of the person atop him. He ached to know what it looked like, who was doing this to him. The lack of power was a turn on as much was it was frustrating. They rocked up with their hips, Naruto feeling their erection stirring against him, and throught about how strange it was to just be receiving the pleasure. He’d never been in a position where he couldn’t give as well as he got, and found it maddening.

Even as his hands were tied firmly above his head, attached to something unseen but sturdy, Naruto couldn’t help but think of who this could be.

Thankfully, his brain started to lose focus when he felt licks and kisses being placed down his toned chest, down to the top of his pants. Something in the touch of this stranger made Naruto feel as though they greatly enjoyed being able to fondle his body.

Slowly, Naruto felt his pants unzip and felt his breath leave him at the release of his cock from the tight pants. He kicked off his shoes to help whoever was undressing him, and they wasted no time in swiftly leaving him naked, aroused, and vulnerable.

His body remained untouched for some time, as the anticipation mounted. Suddenly there was another chuckle, and that minty breath was now blowing a lot closer to his cock than before. Naruto felt it jerk with desire, and the stranger obliged.

A warm hand slid around Naruto’s massive cock, coating it with lube. Instantly he groaned loud at the feeling of attention after so much desire.

He cried out when the lips hit his oversensitized member, sliding easily over the head. The warm, wet mouth tingled around him as he remembered the mint on the breath of his partner. As they swallowed more of him, the tingling sensation spread down his cock. The feeling was incredible, and he spread his legs apart in hopes of getting more. There was a vibration around him as his partner chuckled at the clear desperation Naruto was showing.

But the blowjob was so fucking good that he didn’t care. If you asked him, Naruto would swear to god he was falling in love.

Cool fingers slid over his balls, massaging them as another hand held the base of Naruto’s cock. They twisted their hand a bit with each stroke, working the head with their tongue until Naruto’s whole chest was flushed and he was panting.

Naruto groaned in protest when the mouth left him. He listened to a nother sexy, throaty chuckle and a soft clinking sound, like ice in water.

And when the lips came back to him, that’s exactly what he realized it was as he was overwhelmed by the sensation of being sucked hard by a cold mouth. He thrust shallowly into it, crying out at the intensity of the feeling. When his partner moaned in pleasure at his response, Naruto knew it was over. His balls tightened in the gently grip of his lover as he began to cum.

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through his body, his heart exploding with percussive beats. He couldn’t remember if he screamed or not as he came down, knees weak and his body feeling hot and sweaty.

The man working him never let up, swallowing the load and continuing all ministrations and bringing out every last ounce of pleasure. Those perfect, precise fingers and soft, plump lips burned themselves into his memory.

He’d never had a blow that good, not even from Gaara.

Naruto felt an ache overcome him as the hands left him. Honestly, Naruto would have begged to return the favor (even still blindfolded), but he found he couldn’t speak.

He lay there, naked and spent and tied up, until professor Anko came to release him.

“How was it, baby? You put on quite a show.”

Naruto chuckled, sitting up and taking off his blind fold. Sex acts were still being performed on a few people, but most were either redressing or waiting for Anko to set them free. Naruto spread his legs a little, showing off his still impressive semi-hard cock.

“You see that just now, or did you hear from Temari?”

Anko’s eyes shown with something like pride. “I heard you were good. Maybe you should take my 400 level series, when you grow up a bit.”

She leaned forward and tweaked one of his nipples before walking away. He made a noise of fake indignance at her retreating form. Naruto sighed, eyes landing on his neatly folded clothes. He wondered if he would ever find out who his amazing partner had been.

Surely, it wasn’t an experience he’d soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a review if you liked it! I'm glad I finally had an update for you.
> 
> Keep it sexy, loves.


	5. Finally Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally meet up for their first on-screen foursome. Everyone gets off on it.  
> Naruto/Sakura/Ino/Sasuke

Naruto hit ‘submit’ on the dropbox for his review of the blowjob from last week. He ran a hand through sandy blond hair, trying to fight down the urge to email his professor to tell him who his partner had been. Maybe if he got on her good side some more, she’d tell him at the end of the term.

If he hadn’t already figured it out by then.

His phone buzzed, and he felt himself perk instantly; it was the group chat between him, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke.

_‘How does tonight sound?’_

Naruto ran through his mental list of homework assignments. He didn’t have much in terms of reading, but he did need to write about his latest sexual encounter, and he really didn’t feel like writing about the blowjob again.

_‘Works for me. You guys in?’_

Sasuke responded next.

_'I’m free after 7.'_

Naruto frowned, but his phone was already buzzing again.

_'Sounds good to me! Can’t wait to see you again Sasuke ;P Where should we meet? I could get one of the rooms at the sorority.'_

Naruto got the address (and another topless video of Ino, giving her firm tits a squeeze and winking), and checked his watch. He had time enough for a quick shower, and he could probably get there a little early.

\--

Within an hour, Naruto was walking up to the big sorority house and ringing the doorbell.

Ino answered the door, wearing tight, tiny shorts and a black crop top so sheer he could see her nipples.

“Hey,” He greeted with a big grin.

“Hey you!” She smiled, pulling him inside. She shut the door behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Instinctually, Naruto’s hands went to her waist and he leaned. She kissed him in greeting, meant to be light but she seemed to enjoy herself more than intended. She pulled away with interest in her eyes.

“Let's get you upstairs,” she said with a wolfish smile. She took him by the hand up the staircase and into one of the rooms where Sakura was lounging on the big, plush looking comforter. Sakura was wearing a pair of comfortable looking pink shorts and a dark gray bralette that showcased some great cleavage.

The room was fairly sparse, designed mostly for sex. The walls were a warm burgundy, softly lit by a few lamps placed around the room. There was a dresser made of pale wood that hr assumed contained any acoutremon they might need throughout the night. A small bookcase was placed next to the only window, shelving erotic literature and pornographic DVDs and some basic recording equipment for the flat-screen TV across from the bed.

Ino left the door open and led him over to the bed, but dropped his hand in favor of climbing across the bed over to Sakura. Ino ran a hand along Sakura arm up to cup her cheek before kissing her deeply.

Naruto watched as Ino’s hands moved to knead Sakura’s breasts, making her moan. Before Naruto could join, Sakura put a hand on Inos chest to stop their activity.

“Let me set up the camera. Anko said she wanted to see this, and I want to get on her good side.”

Ino nodded and the two girls got off the bed. Sakura went to set up the recording equipment, and Ino started tugging the comforter off the bed, Naruto helping her.

They set the blankets on the floor, and Ino came around to push Naruto back on the bed. It was firm, but comfortable. Perfect for fucking.

Ino kissed him for a while, taking time to undress each other. She ran her hands along Naruto’s toned chest and abs, sucking and nibbling at his lips until she slid off the bed to kneel between his parted knees.

Naruto felt a dip in the bed behind him, and felt Sakura press her tits into him as she slid her hands over him.

He leaned back to kiss her while Ino started sucking his dick. He moaned into the kiss with Sakura, and felt her lips smile against his mouth. She eased herself around him to kneel beside Ino, to share his cock. Naruto leaned back and groaned loudly as they two girls worked him taunting. He watched them make out with each other over the head of his dick, take turns sucking him playfully and giggling to each other.

It was fucking heaven.

They blew him together for a while before Sasuke finally showed up, walking in and closing the door behind him.

“Thanks for waiting,” he said dryly, but his eyes were intent with interest as he took in the scene before him.

The girls had turned, each with a hand still wrapped around Naruto’s swollen dick to smile at Sasuke.

“Come on,” Ino purred at him, “Do you think you would have been able to wait for this juicy cock?”

Ino sucked Naruto back into her mouth, moaning around his flesh and cocked her head to wink at Sasuke.

Sakura got up and went over to Sasuke, helping him undress. Sasuke caught her jaw and kissed her, and immediately her arms wound around his neck and she pressed her naked body against his.

“Glad you could make it,” she said breathlessly when they finally parted. “Ready for some fun?”

Sasuke just smirked. “Hn.”

They came over to the bed and Ino rose, wiping her mouth, to guide Sasuke onto his back. The girls started kissing and sucking their way down Sasuke’s body to his beautiful cock, working him with the same vigor they used to get Naruto hard as a rock.

Ino was bent in front of him teasingly, so Naruto came up behind her and slid his hands along her hips. She gave her ass a shake and he slapped it, listening to her groans of approval. One hand trailed down to play with her clit, and he heard her gasp at the feeling. Naruto fingered her, slapping her ass again a few more times before angling his cock at her entrance. He gently entered her with the head of his cock, biting back a moan at the exquisite feeling of her pussy gripping him. He didn't thrust in, giving her time to adjust to him, but Ino pushed him into her almost immediately. It was Naruto’s turn to gasp at the sudden intensity, and his fingers momentarily stilled on her clit. But Ino didn't let up, and began twerking her pussy on his cock, fucking him expertly. Naruto couldn't believe his luck! She was fucking amazing. He gripped her hips as she rode him, angling his dick and meeting her thrusts.

Naruto heard Sakura moan as he fucked Ino, and looked up. Sasuke had his face buried between her legs, tongue flicking like mad against her clit while both hands reached up to pinch at her nipples. Seeing his nimble fingers pinching and twisting gently at those perfect buds, Naruto let go of Ino’s hips in favor of fingering at her clit and cupping one supple, perky breast. He kept up his thrusts, dick so wet with Ino’s pleasure.

He stared at the scene before him while Ino moaned and murmured beneath him. Sakura’s neck and chest were flushed in excitement, her hips jerking into Sasuke’s tongue. He tipped his chin just enough that he could push inside her and lick her out. At this, Sakura’s jaw fell in ecstasy and she gasped in pleasure. Her hand fisted in Sasuke’s hair, and his eyes gleamed proudly at making her come undone.

All of a sudden, Ino fell forward onto her elbows and cried, “Fuck, baby! I’m cumming!”

Naruto could feel her pussy clenching around him with each jolt of her orgasm, her hips and legs jerking spasmodically. He kept up his work on her tit and clit until she finally leaned forward, easing him out of her. She rolled onto her back and pulled Naruto down for a kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. The kiss was open mouthed, all tongues and moans. Naruto moved down to her neck to worship at the sensitized skin until Ino could talk again.

“Fuck, you’re good. And watching you,” She looked up at Sakura, “Was fucking hot. Mmm, I love watching Sasuke work.”

Ino grabbed Naruto’s hair again, pulling him back up to her face. Kissing him again until she was done.

“What do you say we help Sakura’s first orgasm?” Ino asked him, cheeks still flushed from her own release.

Naruto kissed her. “Fuck yeah.”

They moved over to where Sakura lay on the bed, and Naruto kissed her chest and played with her pert nipples while Ino started to lick at her clit while Sasuke entered her. Within minutes of their work together, Sakura’s cries were loud and consistent.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly has she breathed harsh with arousal. She scratched her nails along Naruto’s shoulders as she started to cum, hips bucking against Ino’s mouth and Sasuke’s cock.

She kept clinging to Naruto through her climax, and Ino gently stroked her friends sides lovingly as she came down. Naruto’s hard cock jutted awkwardly against her thigh, hotter and harder than before from watching her cum and playing with those gorgeous tits.

“Hot damn, baby,” Ino said, biting at Sakura’s stomach. “I'll get you a break and play with these boys for a minute. I think they earned it.”

Sakura breathed out a laugh, and Ino adjusted so she could present her cunt to Sasuke, who slid in slowly with a grunt.

“Oh!” Ino cried, “Oh, give it to me!”

As Sasuke fucked her hard, Ino guided Naruto’s cock into her mouth and sucked firmly on his stiff head, drawing out a moan. She groaned in pleasure around his cock but never let up in her sucking, squeezing his dick lightly with each stroke that she used to hold him in her mouth.

After a while, Naruto felt breasts pressing into his back and Sakura’s arms wrapping around his waist. She pulled him back, away from Ino and Sasuke’s fucking. Sakura pushed him to lay on his back and straddled his thighs. Naruto could feel her slick pussy push against him as she got on top of him, and he grinned at the feeling, leaning forward to kiss at one of her nipples. She arched her back into his mouth, and reached a hand between them to guide his cock to her. Sakura lowered herself down, inch by inch, shuddering at the intensity.

“Holy shit, you're big,” She whispered in his ear, and Naruto could feel her thighs shaking a bit on him.

Naruto stroked a hand down her back and cupped her ass gently. “Take your time, baby.”

He was aching to thrust into her and he wanted nothing more than to cum, but her pleasure came first. This wasn't the first time someone has had a hard time with his size.

As usual, it didn't take long for her body to adjust and start moving on him. Sakura’s hips bucked in tiny, quick thrusts on top of him. She let out a moan, her cheeks flushing with the feel.

As her desire climbed, she grew more bold. Sakura pushed him so he was flat on his back, guiding one hand to tease her swollen clit while she started to ride him harder. Naruto nearly lost it at how hot she was, and his other hand reached for one of her small, perfect tits. His cock grew impossibly harder at the feel of her under his fingers.

Their pace picked up until they rivaled Ino and Sasuke’s frantic pace. Naruto cast a glance over at them, watching Sasuke’s perfect body thrusting into Ino’s beautiful, writhing one. Sasuke’s abs rippled with each hard thrust, bouncing Ino’s tits with the force of it.

He didn't realize how much he was staring until Sasuke caught his gaze. Naruto immediately look away from Sasuke’s lust-soft gaze, back up at Sakura, who was lost in her own pleasure on his huge cock. She rode him hard, shaking as she started to cum. Naruto stepped up his efforts, and soon she collapsed on against his chest, breathing hard.

She didn't rest, though. This time, Sakura seemed to know what she wanted, and climbed off him to fondle Ino’s tits and kiss her, whispering something into her ear while her other hand reached up and gripped Naruto’s leaking cock.

Then they were rearranging again, and soon Naruto’s dick was back in Sakura, taking her from behind while she licked out Ino’s pussy, while Ino sucked Sasuke’s cock like her life depended on it.

Naruto’s eyes fell on the feast before him, and felt his orgasm building. Sasuke made a choked noise, and Naruto looked up to see that Ino had pulled Sasuke out of her mouth and was running her tongue along the side of his length while the thick cock shoot ribbons of cum onto Ino’s prone body. It hit her face and tits and the look on his face…

His lips were parted gentle and his eyebrows knitted together with the pleasure. His eyes fluttered open and found Naruto’s.

Without thinking, Naruto pushed in deep and filled Sakura with his first spasms of pleasure. He pulled out, rubbing his throbbing, cumming dick against the cleft of her ass. His cum coated her pussy and shot out across her ass and back, all while he watched Sasuke’s own orgasm.

When he finally fell away from her, he realized Sakura was laughing.

“Fuck, Naruto. You made a mess of me,” She laughed, reaching for the cloth by the bed. “Wanna help me out?”

He obliged, cleaning her back with care and for his efforts, she turned and sucked his whole, over sensitized cock into her mouth. He gasped at the incredibly intense feeling, and she laughed again and kissed him.

Naruto felt like he should apologize, for both cumming all over her and...for what spurred on his orgasm, but when Sakura turned her flushed face to him wearing a satisfied expression, he found he couldn’t admit anything. He smiled at her, despite feeling Sasuke’s heavy gaze on him.

“Thank you,” He said, kissing her soft lips again. “That was...great.”

“You’re telling me, you were a lot more than I thought you’d be.”

Naruto felt himself laugh; he couldn’t blame her. Sorority girls here didn’t usually fuck with freshman boys, and he knew why. “I’m glad you gave me a chance.”

“Both of you,” Sakura responded, casting a flirtatious glance at Sasuke, who was laying back on the bed, still naked, still decently and distractingly hard.

He smirked at her, and Sakura flushed even deeper. Naruto looked away, towards where Ino was breaking down the video equipment and tucking the thin laptop it was connected to into her bag.

Sakura and Ino both had a sorority event that was starting soon, so they dressed quickly and took turns kissing the boys goodbye before leaving them alone in the room together.

Sasuke was still on the bed, watching Naruto with intense, dark eyes.

“What?” Naruto asked, trying to play it cool.

“Looked like you had a good orgasm.”

Naruto tried to fight the flush he felt creeping up his neck, and grabbed his clothes.

“Yeah, they’re hot as fuck.” He responded, like it was the obvious reason he was so turned on.

Sasuke smirked at him. “You did seem to enjoy the view.”

Naruto’s head snapped up to Sasuke’s face at the tone, and decided he really needed to get out of there. Naruto was dressed and halfway out the door when he heard Sasuke’s last words;

“I’ll be in touch about our project.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up my lovelies! Another chapter down.  
> I'm sorry I haven't gotten to anybody's requests for partners yet, I had this scene in my head and needed to write it out for plot reasons that will become clear later. And, who doesn't love a foursome? Not enough of those on this site. I'm sort of sorry for how busy it is, but...I am also very much not sorry.  
> Tell me what you enjoyed! This is a semi-collaborative process.


	6. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino can’t make it, so Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura try something a little different.  
> (Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it feels like a short chapter, but there is a LOT going on in both plot and sex. I have no idea how to make things longer and slow it down.  
> So, uh..this started out with a very specific idea, and it morphed into something else entirely. I’m pretty red in the face posting this, I’m thinking it might be too much? If it’s wretched, let me down gently.  
> Also, this universe was supposed to be all about sex and hot stuff and now I’ve got people catching feels! Who knows where I went wrong. This story had a mind of its own! There may or may not be some out of control imagery and serious intimacy. They do a sex act I’ve never done before, never had interest in, and never thought I’d write but...its what happened! Again, no shaming; these are just my preferences and tastes and..perceived identity hahaha. Man, being a psych major who writes bizzaro Naruto porn is not easy!

The semester was nearly halfway done, and Naruto was no closer to working on his project with Sasuke than he was in the beginning. He’d been sucking and fucking his way through the school to avoid Sasuke, partying and drinking with his friends almost every night. He still couldn’t figure out who had given him that amazing blowjob, and he was so nervous to fuck with Sasuke with just one girl between them. He had no idea what the other guy was thinking.

The group had done a few more foursomes together, but Sasuke and him hadn’t been touching each other directly. He’d felt the distracting motion of Sasuke’s thrusts beside him, when the girls had wanted to play side-by-side, but they hadn’t done anything sexual together.

During their last session, he and Sasuke had made out a little bit over Ino’s pussy while they took turns eating her out. It was fucking...hot. But it left him confused, especially when he came all over Sakura again, wishing it was Sasuke.

For their project, Naruto had texted asking to meet up on nights he knew Sasuke had fraternity stuff, so it at least looked like he was trying. They’d sent nudes to the group chat, a few articles about sex they thought were interesting, but nothing personal between the fucking. He had...maybe saved the video of Ino blowing Sasuke and all the nudes he sent to the chat, masturbating to the images and the thoughts of pounding that sweet ass. He dick was getting hard now, just thinking about it.

It didn’t stay hard, however, as the nervousness about tonight hit him again. Through the chat they’d been using, Sasuke, Sakura and him were all meeting up for a threesome, and this time at Sasuke’s fraternity. Naruto had been there a few times, partying and sometimes when he was taken home by one of the campus guys.

He felt a lot like he did the first time they all fucked, as he approached the steps of the old building.

As Naruto reached the door, it swung open for him to reveal a smiling, apron wearing Sai. “Hey Naruto. One of the boys saw you coming, I thought I’d get the door for you.”

“Uhm, thanks man.”

Sai’s smile was so big it looked fake as he replied. “My pleasure. Sasuke and Sakura are upstairs.”

Naruto realized why he was smiling when Sai turned around and confirmed Naruto’s suspisions that the apron was the only thing he was wearing. He chuckled a little, enjoying the show as Sai went back into the kitchen.

Naruto climbed the stairs, listening to the moans and squeaking of bedroom sets coming from the many rooms of the second story hallway. The frat’s ‘guest’ suites had little whiteboards for groups meeting up to denote which room to use, and Naruto found the room with Haruno, Uchiha, and Uzumaki on it.

He opened the door to where Sakura and Sasuke were already fooling around on the beige couch in the room. Sakura had Sasuke’s dick out, her small hand wrapped firmly around it and stroking while they kissed. Sakura’s tits were already out thanks to Sasuke, while he fondled one of her breasts as he kissed her deeply. He hadn’t even bothered to take her shirt off, opting instead to pull down her thin, grey tank top down and expose her braless chest. She was wearing a short, tight black skirt that was already hitching up on her body as her legs started to spread. That was one of the things he liked about Sasuke; the man never wasted time getting to business. His sex was hot, passionate, and dirty. By the time they were juniors, Naruto had no doubt Sasuke would be a favorite of the school for demonstrations and special projects.

At the sight of someone new, Sakura leaned away from Sasuke’s attentions to address him. “Hey, Naruto. Come join us.”

Naruto took off his shirt, noticing the way Sasuke’s eyes tracked him as he did so. Naruto decided to give him a show, kicking off his shoes and socks to take off his pants. Having worn no underwear, his big dick hung low against his thigh. Sasuke definitely noticed, and Naruto smirked.

To hide his nerves, he sank to his knees in front of Sakura, lifted her skirt, and gave her slick, shaved pussy a long lick.

Sakura gasped, her thighs squeezing around him in surprise and delight. Naruto went to work, softly kissing and tenderly licking her vag. He delved down to swirl his tongue into her, always giving her time to adjust to the stimulation and ramping up the attention so as not to overstimulate her clit. He teased out her first orgasm slowly, using just the tip of his tongue to trace designs all over her clit, applying just enough stimulation to drive her wild while leaving her wanting more.

He couldn’t tire her out just yet, could he?

He used more pressure as she started to spasm against his tongue, oblivious to whatever else Sasuke was doing. When he was sure she had finished cumming, he withdrew from her, taking that short skirt with him and wiping his mouth and chin clean with the back of his hand. Sasuke got off the couch to finish getting naked, and Sakura took off her shirt and pushed Naruto back onto the floor to mount him. Fucking her with his tongue had turned him on, but he was only partially stiff. Sakura sat on his thighs, just before his semi hard cock. She looked down at it coyly, smiling at him.

“Now, that won’t do!” She said playfully. “What do you think I should do about that?”

Sakura leaned forward, pushing her tits against his chest to nip at his earlobe before whispering to him. “What should I do...to turn you on?”

Naruto swallowed, his hands going to her supple hips and squeezing her tight ass. Before he could respond, she was leaning up again and Sasuke was standing by her side.

“Maybe if I gave you a front row seat to a blowjob for Sasuke, hmm?” She asked teasingly, turning to run her hands up and down Sasuke’s smooth, muscular thighs. Her hot, wet tongue peeked out to swipe across the head of his cock.

“What if,” She continued, “I took his cock and rubbed it all over my tits? What if I let you watch him fuck my tits?”

Sakura mimed the actions, taking Sasuke’s cock and leaning up so she could slap it gently on her perfect, rosy tits, stroking it occasionally against her nipple. Sasuke, for his part, was obviously enjoying the show. He looked down purposefully as Naruto’s cock was already beginning to lift at Sakura’s teasing. Sasuke ran his hand through Sakura’s hair, down to her cheek, which he stroked tenderly with his big thumb as he guided her to his cock, which was already leaking with precum.

Sakura drew the head into her mouth slowly, relishing the feeling and giving him a big moan for her efforts. She bobbed her head on him a few times before taking him out of her mouth and fisting him to tell him in a sultry purr. “Oh Sasuke, I love the way your cock feels in my mouth. Mmmmmmmm,”

She moaned again as she sucked him down, blowing him desperately. Naruto was fully erect by this point, and absolutely aching for attention. He took his cock in his hand, stroking it a few times before starting to tap it against her pelvis, just to feel that slight, stimulating sting on his member. She adjusted her position, so that she was stroking naruto’s cock against her clit while sucking Sasuke off.

“Naruto, Sasuke feels so good. Do you want a taste?”

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, who was smirking down at him with dark, lively eyes. And god, he did want to feel that big, gorgeous cock filling his mouth. He nodded to Sakura, who moved off of him so he could kneel beside her. He stroked one hand down Sakura’s back tenderly while the other slide up Sasuke’s muscular, cream-pale thigh to his handsome cock. Sakura pushed her body against him while he gripped the base of Sasuke’s cock, giving Naruto a wet, thorough kiss just inches away from Sasuke’s length. Naruto watched Sasuke’s eyes become hungry with desire before he finally, teasingly, swirled his tongue around the head. Sasuke groaned at the feeling, and Naruto felt his dick twitch. He knew he could make Sasuke feel good.

For the next few minutes, Naruto pulled out every trick he’d learned from Gaara, Sai, Kiba, and all this other fuck buddies to make Sasuke go wild. To exemplify his skills, he’d occasionally pull his mouth off that hot cock and tilt it to Sakura, so she could swallow him down. Her hands found Naruto’s cock, and jerked him expertly, earning sounds of pleasure from Naruto. They’d kiss over his length, before Naruto would go back to swirling, sucking and stroking until Sasuke was weak in the knees.

“That’s it,” Sakura said after a while, “This is too fucking hot. One of you needs to get inside me. Like, right now.”

Sasuke dropped to his knees, kissing Sakura hard with his desire. He nibbled down her neck to her nipples, and she gestured for Naruto to get on the couch. She turned around so she was on her knees, face at Naruto’s crotch while Sasuke guided his big cock into her.

At the feeling of finally being entered, Sakura moaned in delight and kissed and nipped at Naruto’s inner thighs. She sucked him off, her body jerking slightly with the power of Sasuke’s thrusts inside her. As she worked them between her Sakura found a rhythm of sucking and fucking, rocking between them. It felt so good and it looked so hot...Sakura’s curvy frame shuddering every so often with pleasure, Sasuke’s abs rippling across his naked abdomen as he lost himself. As he watched, Naruto caught Sasuke’s gaze once again.

His expression was clouded with pleasure, neck and chest flushed with passion. When he found Naruto staring, he smirked and subtly changed the angle of his thrusts and suddenly Sakura was moaning around Naruto’s cock, and Naruto let out a gasp as she doubled her efforts on his already aching cock.

It was like..Sasuke was fucking him through Sakura.

Before Naruto had a chance to process this, Sakura was distracted by Sasuke leaning over her supple, curvy body to murmur something in her ear. She pulled her mouth off of Naruto to nod with enthusiasm.

“Yeah,” She said, somewhat breathless. “I’ve always wanted to try that.”

Sasuke nodded back to her, kissing the back of her neck as he went back to moving inside her. Sasuke slapped her ass teasingly, his hand lingering as he changed his position slightly to-

Naruto’s focus was lost as Sakura’s hot lips wrapped around him again and her hand massaged the base of his cock, teasing at his sac. She was pushing and sucking just right and his head fell back, eyes closed in ecstasy as she moaned.

He relaxed in her care, thankful when she pulled him out of her mouth to slide a cock ring down his shaft. It seemed like they had a little more planned before he would be able to cum, and this was awesome stamina practice. Maybe he could talk them into sucking him off together..and then he could finish on Sasuke’s face like he’d been fantasizing about. Something between them had been shifting, and Naruto couldn’t help but feel like it was ramping up. Tonight, things were changing.

He tried to refocus, running his fingers through Sakura’s pretty, pink hair and admiring her working him. But Naruto noticed Sasuke’s odd posture behind her, and he glanced up to see that Sasuke’s hand was working her ass. As soon as what they had planned hit him, Sakura was moving away from Sasuke, climbing onto Naruto’s thighs and lowering herself onto him. She hummed in pleasure as he filled her, and she gasped when Sasuke’s lubed, condomed dick pushed slowly into her ass. She leaned on him heavily, relaxing as best she could while being so heavily stimulated.

Everything was so impossibly hot. Sasuke’s knees hugged Sakura’s that were planted beside Naruto’s hips, and he felt their weight pressing him into the couch. He leaned back into the corner, giving her a little more room to move. It felt..so intimate. Sasuke’s cock was so close to his, sharing the same girl. And Sakura, sitting between them, her beautiful flushed face twisted with the intensity of her pleasure as she began to move.

Naruto had never been a part of double penetration before, and he was honestly a little scared to hurt her. He knew he wasn’t small, and neither was Sasuke. But during their afterplay, Ino had talked with Sakura a few times about how good it felt. How overwhelming and powerful her orgasm had been when she’d taken Sai and Shikamaru at the same time. Naruto tried to listen to Sakura’s body, let her lead.

It didn’t take her long before she was riding them both comfortably, her hands gripping Naruto’s shoulders as she jerked her hips, tits bouncing with the motion. Soon after, Sasuke’s hand went to the back of the couch as he braced himself, and Naruto realized he had started to thrust too. Sakura’s movements changed to accommodate this, meeting Sasuke’s cock as he worked.

“Mmmm, more!” She begged, eyes falling closed, and Naruto started to thrust up into her.

With all of them working, something changed. Naruto’s cock felt so oversensitized, like he could feel Sasuke inside her too, like he was connected with them both so intimately. Sakura started to pant, and Naruto caught a glimpse of Sasuke, his face flushed and lips parted. Naruto changed his angle slightly, and Sakura gasped, and Sasuke’s other hand gripped Naruto’s arm for better leverage. Naruto’s hand went to Sasuke’s elbow, and they were all linked, fucking hard and moving together with a unity Naruto had never experienced.

Naruto’s orgasm felt like it was building from everywhere, his throat tightening, toes curling.

“Ahh, I’m gonna cum!” He cried, just as he felt pleasure fairly explode from his groin.

“Naruto, I’m-ahh! Yes, yes, yes, of fuck-” Sasuke dissolved into curses as he pounded into Sakura.

“Fuck, yes! Come inside me!”

And the three of them climaxed, one after the other, until Sakura’s legs were shaking and Naruto was sweating and Sasuke couldn’t form words.

Sakura was slumped onto Naruto’s chest, breathing hard. Naruto stroked his free hand down her back affectionately, kissed her cheek out of reflex, and found he couldn’t let go of his grip on Sasuke’s shaking elbow. Sasuke was sat on Naruto’s knees, holding himself up but with a dazed, half-stoned expression on his face. Naruto watched as he blinked a few times, and slowly made to disentangle himself. He was stopped abruptly when Sakura’s hand grabbed his thigh to half his movement.

“Wait I..I think I just need to sit like this for a minute.”

Sasuke exchanged a look with Naruto, but neither of them could deny the girl between them what she wanted. Sasuke instead shifted slightly to be more comfortable without disturbing her, and kissed the back of her head.

Naruto’s heartbeat picked up when the hand Sasuke had been using to brace himself on the couch moved from beside Naruto’s head to his cheek in a gentle caress. Sasuke’s expression was uncharacteristically tender, his strong features still softened from the incredible sex. The hand left his cheek and went back to bracing him against the back of the couch, but now with his forearm resting against Naruto’s neck and shoulder.

“Well...fuck,” Sakura finally breathed out with a little laugh. “That felt way more intense than Ino said it would be.”

Sasuke’s moment of openness was quickly taken over by a cocky smirk. His voice was back to its deep, rumbling timbre when he spoke again. “That’s because Naruto and I are a better fuck than Shikamaru and Sai.”

Sakura laughed at this, and Naruto couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face at the praise from Sasuke.

“Okay,” She said, “I’m finally ready to get off you guys.”

Carefully, Sakura lifted herself off of the two boys. Her movements were slow from the massive trembling in her thighs, and Naruto felt Sasuke’s still hard cock hit his as they left Sakura’s body. He shut his eyes at the wildly distracting feeling, trying to ignore it and give Sakura the patience for her to take her time.

“Fuck,” She gasped as she finally was free enough to fall away from the boys, onto the other end of the couch. “I don’t think I’m gonna be getting up for a while. That was too good, my legs are fucking shot.”

Sasuke swung a leg over Naruto’s hips to stand, his dick bobbing proudly with the movement. He went to take off his condom by the trashbin, and Naruto took the moment to grab a comfy looking blanket from the couch and drape it over Sakura. He kissed her forehead, asked if she needed anything else, but Sakura was already almost half asleep.

“No, I’m good,” She yawned. “Thanks, guys. That was maybe the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Naruto couldn’t repress a grin. “Yeah, same here.”


	7. How Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke finally get down to working on their project together. Naruto finds out who gave him the blowjob in class, and we learn how Sasuke has been feeling about being partnered with Naruto.  
> (Sasuke/Ino, Naruto/Sasuke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sorry for not updating over the summer. My niece and nephew were visiting and I wasn’t gonna write porn with kiddos in the house. But summer’s over, they’re back at home, and school sucks so I need escapism porn!]
> 
> Another plot heavy chapter (am I sensing a theme?). I think I was trying to go for tension...but it just came out wordy. There is sex as always, but you might have to skip around more than usual to find it. It’s also unedited, so...maybe I’ll do that later. There is some clunkiness to the writing I’d like to fix. Next update will be for SideFics, a chapter of 90% raunchiness with Neji and the swim team ;) For now, enjoy the main story!
> 
> UPDATE; I fixed the two formatting issues. Thats what I get for thinking I can post from my phone.

Naruto stood up and away from Sakura. He accepted the robe that Sasuke offered him, already having put one on himself. Naruto turned and slid the cock ring off, placing it on the bedside table before shrugging the robe on. He tied it loosely around his waist, looking up to see Sasuke waiting for him.

“You coming?” Sasuke asked, sliding his eyes down to Naruto's exposed chest to his still-hard cock.

Naruto looked over his shoulder do where Sakura already appeared to be sleeping, or near enough to it that she would be no help. He shrugged. “I guess.”

“Hn.”

Naruto followed Sasuke out the door and down the hallway to the large, third floor bathroom.

There were several stalls to the right, cubbies for clothing in front of them, and to the left were several multi headed open shower areas. They were large enough for three or four people to shower, or fuck, comfortably. There were even a few benches at very... _serviceable_ heights.

Everything was spotless, and Naruto felt somewhat out of place in the lavish bathroom. Sasuke, however, looked for all the world as if he was made to be here, moving easily in the space...with the elegant line of his handsome jaw...his perfect, muscled body.

Naruto wished he wasn't fucking hard right now. His erection had softened somewhat from the sex, but he was still at least half hard. He didn't know how he was going to get through showering with Sasuke, especially as the other man headed for the open showers, the expectation for Naruto to follow him obvious and tempting. He gave a nervous smile when Sasuke turned back to face him, after having grabbed a few things from one of the cubbies. He handed Naruto a towel, and hung up his robe with a towel of his own at the stand nearest the ring of showers. Naruto followed, doing the same, and focused on turning the water to his shower head on and messing with the hot and cold.

When Naruto stepped in, turning his back into the heat of the water, Sasuke was already washing his hair. Naruto had to look away from the play of muscles along his defined back before he became even more hard. Instead, he busied himself with grabbing shampoo of his own from the high end dispenser in the wall. Swallowing hard, Naruto noticed that as well as producing body wash, it also offered and _überlube_.

How convenient.

Closing his eyes, Naruto focused on scrubbing his scalp with the light sandalwood shampoo. The smell from Sasuke’s own wafted over, smelling familiar in a way he couldn’t place.

Naruto rinsed his hair and lathered his toned chest and abs, thankful that his cock wasn’t overly sensitized as he washed. Still, remembering Sakura’s hands and mouth and the incredible sex they’d all just had together...he felt his cock getting stiff despite himself.

Thinking of how connected he had felt with and Sakura and Sasuke just moments ago, he allowed himself a glance back at Sasuke.

The other man was rinsing the soap away from his body, using one hand to rub at the muscles in his neck as they relaxed under the hot spray. His cock was hanging between his muscular thighs, but still thick from such thorough use so recently. Naruto felt a heavy desire curl in his chest, mind flashing through all the moments of touch the two men shared in the room with Sakura. Sucking Sasuke’s cock, Sasuke stroking his cheek so, so tenderly. Why had he done that? Naruto’s face grew hot from the memory, the confusion, the _want_ he was feeling.

As if he knew he was being watched, Sasuke opened his eyes. His gaze met Naruto’s, and once more he let it slide down to Naruto’s growing erection.

Sasuke stepped out of the water, coming towards Naruto. The smells of Sasuke enveloped him, making the heat curl tighter, lower, now in his stomach. The shifting he had been feeling during the sex hit him again, so hard he felt dizzy.

Sasuke was inches from him now, although he let no part of their bodies touch.

“Hard again so soon?”

Naruto could feel Sasuke’s breath against his face, and could only swallow hard in response.

The look in Sasuke’s eyes, and their proximity, was enough to make him fully hard. As it lifted, Naruto’s cock brushed against Sasuke’s thigh. Naruto closed his eyes, face flush and heart trying to beat it’s way out of his chest.

“Naruto,” Sasuke called, as his fingers wrapped around Naruto’s dick. “Do you want me to?”

Naruto let out a hiss as Sasuke started stroking him, light and teasing but still sure. Naruto’s head swam, and his body responded to Sasuke’s hands as if he hadn’t just had the most intense sex of his life just a short while ago.

When Naruto didn’t respond, Sasuke’s hand slowed to a stop.

“I’ll stop, if you don’t want it.”

His voice was deep, and neutral, as though it was of no consequence whether or not they continued or stopped.

Naruto’s whole body was wound so tense. He was completely desperate for this, to see what Sasuke would do to him when no one else was around. He opened his eyes, focusing on Sasuke’s as he said, “I want it.”

Something like relief flickered across Sasuke’s features, but he leaned down and in too quickly for Naruto to comment on it.

Sasuke traced a path down Naruto’s wet body from his neck, trailing kisses and bites. He stopped at a nipple, swirling his tongue around the hard nub in a way that made Naruto gasp before continuing right fucking down to the base of Naruto’s cock.

Heart pounding, head swimming, cock aching, Naruto was wholly overwhelmed by sensation. But the second that Sasuke’s mouth closed around the head of his dick, the memory struck Naruto like a bolt.

The smell of his body wash...the feel of his hands...even the fucking teasing way he worked down his body…

Naruto jerked away from Sasuke, shock written clearly on his expression.

Sasuke just looked up at him, smirk in place.

“What, is it not as good without the ice cube?”

Naruto could only gape. “It was you?!”

* * *

 

The day at the beginning of the term when they were assigned to each other, Sasuke could hardly contain himself. The thought of fucking Naruto, or even being fucked by him, had made him rock hard. Everyone wanted to fuck Sasuke, so much so that all they ever did was suck up to him to try and get laid. He excelled in his classes, the teachers loved him, and no one stood as a challenge. He could have any cock or pussy he pleased. He could suck or fuck or finger or lick as he liked, the other students were all so willing. When he blew Iruka as thanks for getting him into Kakashi’s class, the man was so impressed he insisted on returning the favor. But Naruto...Naruto was different. He was  full of passion, he never hesitated to call him out, and he was hot as fuck. Sasuke had never had to chase anyone, not ever, and he had no idea what to do with his attraction to the man he’d been watching for two semesters. It came out as..anger. And he got almost as much of a thrill from arguing with Naruto as he did getting sucked off.

That day in class, his pants had been loose enough that he was able to subtly tuck his dick up so that it didn’t tent his pants, held back by the waste band. And when Sakura had suggested a foursome..Sasuke couldn’t believe his fucking luck. He was so hot at the idea, he knew he had to get out of there. He offered a cool acceptance to Sakura, and got the fuck out of the classroom.

Just down the hall, he had been caught by Ino.

The stunning girl had been texting him nudes since November, when they had done a study group together. She had even sent him a rather daring video clip of her sucking off her restrained boyfriend, with the text, ‘this could be you ;)’.

In the hall, she had greeted him with her usual enthusiasm. He had given her a sly smile, had taken her hand and let it trace over his erection. “You busy?”

Her grin was hungry as she pulled him into the nearest bathroom. They went into one of the oversized stalls and he asked her if rough was okay. He was so, so desperate. She told him rough was fine, agreed on a safe word, and he tore off her clothes and pressed her firm up against the wall.

Sasuke, of course, had a reputation to uphold. He wasn’t going to just stick it in with only his pleasure in mind. So he teased her, marking her neck and making her moan, sucking and biting her tits till she begged him to give her sex. God, he was so glad he ran into her. He braced her against the wall, wrapping her thighs around his shoulders and fucked her with his tongue so expertly that she was cumming in mere minutes.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long either. He brought her back down and she dropped to her knees, tugging down his pants and greedily ravishing his thick cock. When Sasuke’s phone buzzed, he grabbed it and nearly came prematurely into Ino’s mouth at the sight of Naruto’s beautiful tan cock. Feeling it was time for some retaliation, Sasuke turned the phone down and took a video of Ino’s hard work. He knew he was close, and perfectly captured his orgasm and indecent fucking groan at the explosion of pleasure she granted him. She giggled at him, jiggling her tits like the perfect fucking performer she was, and got a shot of his huge, dripping cock and smirking face before she ended the video. She laughed over his shoulder as he sent the video off. He helped her get clean, kissed her thoroughly, and she smacked his ass by way of goodbye. All Sasuke could think about was Naruto.

When it was Sasuke’s turn to please him as a pledge for BiPhi, he couldn't resist the opportunity to give him the best head of his life. He had given it everything he had, and if the look on Naruto’s face was anything to go by...it had worked. Since then, he had been working up to this moment. To sinking to his knees before that beautiful man, and watching him realize. See him realize they should be together, that their passion was completely undeniable. That Sasuke could make him cum like no one else. 

* * *

 

On his knees on the slate stone tiling of the bathroom, Sasuke took his chance.

“Was it that memorable?” He flirted, knowing the answer.

Naruto’s expression was twisted with confusion, conflicted desire. “Fuck..” was all he could say.

Sasuke put a hand onto Naruto’s chest, his cock feeling heavy between his legs as he raised up slightly on his knees. Naruto’s eyes widened when the movement of Sasuke’s swollen dick caught his attention, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Sasuke leaned in close, his erection brushing against Naruto’s thigh. “Naruto,” He growled, voice deep and throaty. “Now you know. It’s been me you’ve been thinking about. I’m the one who blew your mind.”

Naruto’s brain could only scream one message out through all of the scattered thoughts. “Is there..a bedroom nearby?”

Sasuke smirked, getting up and quickly shutting off the faucet behind Naruto. “Mine is down the hall.”

He turned off his own shower head before grabbing his robe and throwing it on without bothering to dry off. He draped his towel around his shoulders, and Naruto followed suit once more.

“Come on.” Sasuke instructed, hand sliding into Naruto’s and pulling him out of the bathroom and into the corridor. Sasuke’s room was around the corner in a more private part of the frat house, unlocked, and Sasuke shoved open the door. Naruto barely had time to register the room, big bed, clean except for a corner desk full of papers and books, before he was spun and pushed onto a royal blue duvet.

Sasuke climbed on top of him, his robe falling open with the action. Sasuke tossed his towel and shrugged off the robe, and straddled Naruto’s thighs. Naruto’s own robe had been tied very loosely, and had come mostly apart as he’d fallen onto the bed. Their cocks brushed together as Sasuke leaned forward, and Naruto let out a hissed curse at the feeling.

“So Naruto...why don’t you tell me what you’ve been thinking. Tell me what you’ve been wanting to do to that man since the day he sucked your thick, delicious cock?”

Naruto swallowed again. He reached up, pushing damp hair out of Sasuke’s eyes and moving down to cup his cheek. “It really was you?”

Sasuke tilted his face so he could slide Naruto’s thumb into his mouth and bite it teasingly. He nodded, eyes clouded with lust.

“God, I’ve wanted you so badly,” It came out breathless and as soon as he said it, Naruto brought Sasuke’s face down to his for a wet, filthy kiss. Sasuke moaned into it, tongue eagerly thrusting into Naruto’s mouth to slide roughly against tongue. Sasuke’s hips started moving, rubbing their cocks together, and Naruto’s hands went to his ass.

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto’s chest to brace himself and pulled away from the kiss.

“Fuuuuck,” Naruto groaned at the intensity of the other man.

“Tell me, Naruto,” He commanded, slipping his palms down Naruto’s arms, down to his wrists. Slowly, he drew Naruto’s wrists behind his back, holding them there with one hand. “Tell me what you’ve wanted to do to that man.”

Naruto’s dick pulsed at his words, and a wicked idea bloomed. He broke quickly out of Sasuke’s grip and grabbed his hips, flipping them so that Naruto was on top, between Sasuke’s legs. He hovered over the other man, who was giving him a pleased smirk.

“How ‘bout I just tell you what I’ve been wanting to do to you, instead?”

Sasuke’s cocky expression slipped, his eyes calculating as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Naruto took the chance and moved again, climbing up Sasuke’s body to sit on his chest, cock achingly close to the other man’s lips. He flexed his hips, sliding his cock against Sasuke’s jaw line and up his cheek.

“What if I told you about all the times I had Sai’s submission...had his face to fuck.”

Sasuke, who had been enjoying the tease of Naruto’s cock, glared at the mention of another man.

“What if..I told you every time I pictured you.”

Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke’s hair, guiding his lips to the swollen head of his aching erection. Sasuke slowly let the head pass through his pink lips, tongue gently probing at the slit while never letting his eyes leave Naruto’s face.

“Every time that I pulled out and came on his face I wished it was you, nggh!”

Naruto got a hard, pleasing suck for his words. One of Sasuke’s hands gripped the base of his cock, twisting gently while another hand went to cup his balls.

“Oh, fuck! God Sasuke, you’re so fucking good.” Naruto let out an almost rueful laugh. “Of course the blowjob was from you. I wanted you for so fucking long and I couldn’t-”

Naruto gasped at the sensation of Sasuke’s grip tightening and the sucking even more firm. It was only for a moment though, because Sasuke pulled him out of his mouth to look up at Naruto’s face, pinched with pleasure.

“I’ve...been wanting you, too.” Sasuke’s voice was deep, rough with desire. “I would let you fuck me, Naruto.”

Once again, Sasuke’s words made his dick twitch. He laughed, the realization of how much they had both been dancing around each other and putting on a show sinking in. “I came here to let you fuck me, Uchiha.”

Sasuke’s eyes darkened. “Have you bottomed before?”

“Nope,” He grinned wickedly. “Have you?”

Sasuke shook his head, and another thought occured to Naruto.

“What have you done? With another dick.”

Sasuke opened his mouth but Naruto held up a hand. “Blowjobs and handjobs don’t count. I _know_ you’ve done your share of those. I’m talking about fingering, rimming, that stuff.”

Sasuke smirked at that, but it quickly fell away with something Naruto could almost call insecurity. “Nothing.”

“I didn’t think so. Since I’ve at least done some ass play, how ‘bout you fuck me tonight?” He let a hand stroke through Sasuke’s hair again, pulling gently at the strands in a way he knew felt good. “We’ll work up to fucking you.”

Sasuke glanced away and seemed to quickly think it over before looking back up. “Whatever. This position works well, anyway.”

Sasuke then reached carefully over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, coating his fingers. He tossed the bottle down beside them on the bed and started massaging Naruto’s ass.

Naruto gasped at the feeling, his hands coming up on the headboard to brace himself. “This works well for what exactl-”

Before he could finish his question, Sasuke had started fisting Naruto’s dick again and Naruto very much understood what this position was good for.

Sasuke’s fingers continued working nimbly, rubbing in slow, steady circles. One finger pushed inside the tight ring of muscle to let it stop halfway deep, and Naruto let out a hiss that may have been more discomfort than pleasure. In response, Sasuke drew Naruto’s cock back into his mouth and swirled the head around with his tongue by way of apology. Already, Naruto was fucking intoxicating, bringing out both tenderness and a voracious need to fuck.

Naruto’s next moan was definitely enjoyment as Sasuke sucked and pushed the finger in all the way. He focused on sucking, loving the feel of Naruto’s fat head sliding in and out of his mouth as he let the other man adjust to the feeling of his finger. Once he felt Naruto’s body relaxing again, he pulled out part way and thrust back in, just a little. The small gasp of excitement and pleasure that Naruto made was enough to make Sasuke almost cum on the spot.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought, and slid in another finger.

“Three,” Naruto groaned.

Sasuke pulled Naruto out of his mouth and frowned up at him. “What?”

“Fuck me with three fingers, asshole,” Naruto rasped.

Oh god, Sasuke wasn’t going to last.

Obediently, he pushed in third well-lubed finger and didn’t stop until they were in deep.

Above him, Naruto was panting and flushed. “Fuck...that...feels good,” He ground out.

“Good boy,” Sasuke said before leaning forward to lick Naruto’s thick cock from base to tip and sliding it in as far as it could go, swallowing. Muscles spasmed around his fingers, and he heard more delicious sounds escape from his partner. Sasuke pulled back to flick his tongue against Naruto’s frenulum as his hand gripped the base of his cock again, steadily jerking it.

Sasuke was still giving him time to adjust, but Naruto started moving his hips. Carefully, Sasuke kept his hand steady while Naruto slowly started to ride them. Sasuke could feel his chest flush with heavy arousal, and he relaxed his jaw so that Naruto could shallowly fuck his face. Goddamn, the rhythm Naruto found between Sasuke’s mouth and his fingers was the hottest thing Sasuke had ever been a part of.

Sasuke could have let Naruto pleasure himself with Sasuke’s body like that for an eternity, but all too soon Naruto pulled himself off of Sasuke’s fingers and moved away from his mouth.

Using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, Sasuke looked curiously at Naruto. It didn’t take more than a minute to realize what Naruto was doing, and heat sank low in his stomach at the realization.

Naruto was carefully scooting back down his body, aligning his ass with Sasuke’s cock. Sasuke took in the sight of broad shoulders, pink nipples, defined abs and flushed, swollen cock, trying to commit it to memory. Naruto was so...gorgeous. And when he looked up at Sasuke and asked if he was ready, Sasuke could only nod, as he could not trust his voice not to crack if he spoke.

“Okay,” Naruto said, and reached behind him to hold the base of Sasuke’s dick while he lowered himself onto it. The first try, Naruto couldn’t get it in, and Sasuke re-coated his cock with lube and teased at Naruto’s hole with it. The expressions that played across Naruto’s face as Sasuke slid the head of his cock back and forth across his hole were worth the time he took, tenfold. Every so often, Sasuke pushed up and in, just slightly, just enough to make it less painful when Naruto finally stopped the motion of Sasuke’s hips and slid down onto him.

Sasuke groaned at the tight hot of Naruto and Naruto gasped, eyes wide. Slowly, horribly slowly, he lowered himself deeper until he was completely full.

Sitting like this together, balls deep in Naruto, Sasuke couldn’t help but want more. As soon as Naruto’s face showed he had started to relax, Sasuke reached for that gorgeous cock and fisted it firmly, in the way he’d seen Naruto like it best from Sakura and Ino.

Naruto’s mouth fell open in a silent cry of pleasure, and he started to rock his hips. The pace was slow, but getting to see every ripple of muscle against Naruto’s chest, the flex of his thighs, the bob of his dick with each shallow thrust, it was fucking worth it. Fucking the girls together had been an amazing tease, but nothing compared to seeing this, know he was the first to see Naruto this way.

Getting more comfortable, Naruto picked up the pace of their fucking. His face was flushed with pleasure and effort, dick thrusting in and out of Sasuke’s fist. When Naruto started rolling his hips, and let that slide into a steady twerk, Sasuke saw stars. Naruto braced a hand flat on Sasuke’s chest, the pressure rooting him to the bed, unable to look away from Naruto’s performance.

“Ngh, Sasuke, I’m close,” Naruto panted, his voice gruff and strained.

Sasuke started to jerk him a little more firmly, making Naruto cry out in pleasure. His thrusts started to come even faster, slamming his hips down into Sasuke at a merciless pace. Sasuke could feel himself edging closer too, and grabbed Naruto’s ass to bring him down even harder. His cock had never felt so good in his life, fucking had never felt this good.

Sasuke felt himself start to cum just as Naruto’s thrusts lost their steady pace, the thrusts becoming erratic and harsh and solely for his own pleasure as his cock pulsed in Sasuke’s fist. Cum shot up between them, catching Sasuke in the face and coating his stomach as Naruto nearly screamed his release.

Pleasure still thrumming between them, Naruto fell onto Sasuke’s chest and kissed him again, filthy and rough, just like their sex, before he slumped over and allowed Sasuke to slide gently out of his ass.

“Fuuuuuck,” Naruto groaned. “I don’t think my dick can take fucking like this twice in one day.”

Sasuke huffed out a laugh as he used his towel to wipe Naruto’s cum from his face and chest. Deciding to be nice, he reached over and gently cleaned where it had transferred onto Naruto. Throwing the used towel off the side of the bed, Sasuke rolled over to press himself against the other man. Lifting his chin, Sasuke looked deeply into tired, satisfied blue eyes.

“What is it?” Naruto asked, tone much softer than during sex.

Sasuke just leaned down and pressed their lips together again for their first slow, gentle kiss. He slid his tongue along Naruto’s lovingly, trying to impress onto him how much he wanted the other man, trying to say everything he didn’t want to find words for.

When he pulled away, Naruto’s expression was dazed as though he’d had a third orgasm. After a moment, he drew a shakey breath in and laughed a little nervously.

“Damn. I never saw you kiss Sakura or Ino like that.”

Sasuke drew the hand that had been at the back of Naruto’s head around to curl fingers around Naruto’s throat, pressing up to lift Naruto’s chin again.

“That’s because I don’t want them the way I want you.”

It was almost a question. Almost an offer. Sasuke felt his stomach tighten with apprehension, knowing that there was a chance Naruto could reject him.

Instead, Naruto gave him a predatory smirk.

“Is that so?” He asked, and pulled Sasuke to him for another kiss.


End file.
